Generally, a vehicle includes a windshield, a rear window, and side windows that partially define a cabin of the vehicle and enable a driver and/or other occupant(s) (e.g., passengers) to view an area surrounding the vehicle. Oftentimes, the windshield is formed from laminated safety glass, and the side and rear windows are formed from tempered glass, laminated glass, polycarbonate, acrylic resins, and/or other materials.
A vehicle also typically includes mirrors (e.g., a rearview mirror, side mirrors) to facilitate a driver in viewing a surrounding area next to and/or behind the vehicle. Oftentimes, the mirrors of the vehicle include a reflective layer (e.g., formed of metallic material) and a glass or plastic layer coupled to the reflective layer to protect the reflective layer from becoming damaged.